Lift Me Up
by theWanted123
Summary: It had been five years since the war. Harry was working as an Auror. Hermione was working in the Ministry of Magic. Ron was playing as the keeper in Chudley Cannons. All was well. However when tragedy strikes in her life, Hermione learns how easy it is to give up. But Harry always had a tendency to choose the hard way. And hard way, they choose, together. HHr
1. Life Turned Upside Down

**A/N :** Hello fellas! A new story! This story was inspired by A Mentalist fanfic named 'Lavinia' by Nerwen Aldarion. It is one of the best stories I've ever read in this site. So if you're a TM and a Jisbon fan, definitely go and check it out. It's so addictive and jus' so awesome. And thank you Nerwen Aldariob for letting me use your idea, you're awesome!

I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you'd enjoy reading it.

**WARNING : VIOLENCE**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"It is not because things are difficult that we do not dare, it is because we do not dare that they are difficult."

― Seneca

* * *

Harry Potter was enjoying a dinner date with Ginny Weasley at a fancy muggle restaurant the day that turned his whole life upside down.

Unaware of the tragedy that would take place in a few minutes both Harry and Ginny were laughing and making jokes about muggles around them.

"So, I heard that you went shopping with Ron and Hermione today." Said Ginny attempting to stop laughing.

"Yeah, we all went to buy cell phones, cause Hermione thought that it'd be good idea." Replied Harry, smiling.

"You bought a phone thing for Ron too? Does he even know how to use it?"

"Well, yeah, I don't think he still knows how to use it, but he'll get used to it. It's easy actually. At least he knows that he doesn't have to shout when answering a call, now." Harry chuckled at this.

"Well, Ron has a tendency to make everything easy, a hard thing."

Harry laughed out again and looked at Ginny's smiling face. He was glad to have come to this date. At first, when Ginny asked him out casually, mentioning about this new muggle restaurant, he was reluctant to go. He was still bearing that attraction back from Hogwarts days to Ginny, but lately his mind had been having some bizarre thoughts about another pretty witch, who made sure she liked a certain red-head. He had been confused about his feelings that he didn't want to go out with Ginny on the date and give her any ideas. However Hermione made him go, telling him that he had to go and have fun, now that he finally could. But now he was really glad that he came.

"Do you have 'the phone thing' now?" Ginny's question brought him back to reality.

"Yeah."

"Can I check it out?"

"Sure." Answered Harry giving Ginny his new cell phone.

In no doubt, Ginny was impressed by it. Harry watched, with amusement as she examined his cell phone carefully, touching its screen.

"Oh, Harry I think – something happened-"

Harry reached to get his mobile phone and checked its screen.

"You have called Hermione." Harry said with a smile. "I'll have to take this."

He excused himself and went out of the restaurant into the cool air.

"Hello, Hermione, hey I'm sorry it was jus' Ginny messing with this-" said Harry when his call was answered.

"_Hello. I-"_ The voice, which answered was definitely not Hermione's voice.

"Who is this? What are you doing with Hermione's cell phone?" Harry asked the stranger completely confused.

"_By any chance, does your friend have bushy brown hair and brown eyes?"_ The voice held an urgency.

"Yeah, who the hell is this?"

He heard some muffled sound from the other side.

"_I'm sorry, this is Mary and we found your friend attacked in an alley at Alcester Garth in Bradford- Hello? Hello? Hello?"_

Harry's body had gone completely paralyzed by the stranger's words. His phone slipped through his fingers into the pavement, disconnecting the line.

Just as quickly his body turned into ice, his brain registered what had happened and he broke out of his trance. Harry apparated into the streets of Bradford, without caring about being seen by muggles and started running, searching for Hermione. When he turned into a dark street, only lighted by the moon light he heard someone whispering something like 'Hermione- Harry'. He ran to the dark alley where the sound was heard and took out his wand, whispering 'Lumos', forgetting those people in the alley might be muggles .

Everyone in the alley, two girls and two boys, except for one turned his way.

"Is that Harry Potter?'

"Oh my god, then this _is_ Hermione Granger!"

"Holy shit!"

"Oh Merlin"

However nothing of those words were heard by Harry. His attention was completely held by the girl trying to stand up by the help of the wall.

"Hermione?"

The said girl turned to Harry, her empty eyes going round. Harry's heart went completely still for a second when he took in Hermione's appearance. Her hair was covered with blood, just like her whole body. Her arms were covered with dark bruises. Her sweater dress was torn apart. Her leggings were full of big holes, showing dark bruises. Her face, her beautiful face was full of bruises, blood and tears. Her boots were nowhere to be found.

"Oh my god, Hermione." Harry walked towards her, with hands ready to hold her.

She took a step back, involuntarily. Harry's eyes widened. He slowly took a step towards her.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's me. Harry. Really."

"Harry?" She whispered from a hoarse voice that hinted how much she had screamed from agony and pain.

"Yes, it's me, it's all right." Harry said as he stopped in front of her.

"Oh, Harry, this, I, I…" Hermione fell into Harry's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all right."

Harry quietly rocked her back and forth for a while, trying to convince her that she was safe now.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to the group watching them, suddenly remembering them.

"We informed about this to the W.E.S.* They said that they'd be here in 4 minutes and 5 seconds to take her to St. Mungo's.

It took some seconds for him to register in his mind that they had said St. Mungo's instead of hospital.

"You are magic?"

"Yeah, that's how we recognized you."

"Thank you."

Precisely after 4 minutes and 5 seconds a van appeared out of nowhere. Some men, who looked like nurses and four aurors, who Harry recognized immediately from work got out of the van. Nurses loaded Hermione, who was unconscious into the van and the van disappeared.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here? What is going on?" One of the aurors asked.

"That was my friend." Harry replied absentmindedly and apparated to the grounds of St. Mungo's, ignoring what the aurors were saying.

Maybe it was out of curiosity or sympathy, that the group who found Hermione also decided to come with Harry. However before they could apparate one of the aurors stopped them and asked for a statement about what happened.

Harry stepped into the hospital and made a beeline for the nurse's desk. He was asking about Hermione from the nurse at the desk, when he was spotted by a familiar face.

"Potter? What happened? Why are you here?" Draco Malfoy asked confused by his dishelved appearance.

"Hermione was attacked. We don't have time. Quick. Do something." His pleadings were urgent and quick.

Draco was bewildered.

"Take a breath, Potter. What happened?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. She was taken here few minutes ago. Just tell me where she is. _Please_."

Draco's eyes widened as he heard the word 'please', as Harry Potter never used the word 'please' when talking with Draco Malfoy. He immediately checked about Granger.

"She is being examined right now, so you have to wait right now till that's over." Draco said to the man beside him, who seemed to be trying hard to breathe normally.

"Come on, I'll take you to the floor she's being examined. We can wait there."

Harry had never been more grateful for healer, Draco Malfoy's friendship. It was not the typical friendship as back in Hogwarts, they hated each other with a passion. But after the war, both of them had come to an understanding and an impossible-to-believe friendship was built between the two childhood enemies.

"Who are they?" asked Draco pointing at the group behind Harry, who had apparated to St. Mungo's after they had given the statement.

"They are the ones who found Hermione."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry waited in the waiting room of the 5th floor with Malfoy and 'the group', he tried to calm his thoughts and to remember a happy thought to cast the Patronus charm to inform about this to Ron. Draco noticing what he was trying to do casted the charm and sent a message to Weasley. Harry absentmindedly nodded at Draco with gratitude.

"How did you find Hermione? Did you see who did this?" Harry's sudden question brought everyone back to reality.

"I guess we should start by introducing ourselves." The girl named Mary started explaining.

"I don't give a damn about that. Just tell me what happened." Snapped Harry.

Draco's raised his eyebrows at Harry's lack of manners, which was surprising, as he was the one manner less usually. He would have been amused by this if not for the grave situation. He awkwardly smiled at Mary and encouraged her to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary and her friends, Tyler, Shay and Jude were laughing and singing loudly when they heard whimpering from a dark alley. All of them turned to the alley, ready to pull the wand out and saw a girl trying to stand up.

"Oh my god."

Mary and Tyler ran towards the girl. The girl seemed to be around their age, twenty three or twenty four. Tyler tried to help her to get up by grabbing her wrist. The girl's eyes widened and her breathing became forced and she backed away from his touch, shivering. Tyler, who was shocked by this reaction, looked at his hands, as if trying to figure out what the problem is. Mary who caught on quickly about what maybe had happened stepped towards the girl.

"It's okay. We don't plan on hurting you. I'm Mary. Let me help you." Mary said as she slowly reached to touch her shoulder. Even though the girl still shivered, she didn't seem to be scared of Mary's touch that much.

"I, I…" She tried to talk. Mary took the girl's hand slowly, careful of her reaction. "It's okay…" Mary continued soothing her.

"What should we do?" Jude asked.

"We should inform the W.E.S." answered Shay.

"No, we can't. She might be a muggle, and we also can't inform their emergency service as she also might be a witch."

"What should we do then?"

Right at that moment a ringing tone was heard.

"What the hell is that?" asked Shay, trying to figure out what the sound was.

"It's coming from here." Jude said pointing to a muddy hand bag, torn a little bit.

"It's a ringing tone, you morons. It's coming from a cell phone." Mary, who was muggle born bent down and picked the mobile phone from the hand bag, which was still ringing. "This must be hers." She checked the screen for the caller- ID. "Harry, hmm, should I answer this?" Mary said and without waiting for and answer, answered the call.

"_Hello, Hermione, hey I'm sorry it was jus' Ginny messing with this-" _Someone answered.

"Hello, I-" Mary tried to tell him that she wasn't Hermione.

"_Who is this? What are you doing with Hermione's cell phone?" _However, this 'Harry' seemed to recognize that she wasn't Hermione by himself.

"By any chance, does your friend have bushy brown hair and brown eyes?"

"_Yeah, who the hell is this?" _

"This is hers and her name is Hermione." Mary said to her friends.

"By any chance could that be Harry Potter you're talking to, and this is Hermione Granger?" Jude asked.

"No way." Tyler answered.

"I'm sorry, this is Mary and we found your friend attacked in an alley at Alcester Garth in Bradford- Hello? Hello? Hello?"

Mary stared at the phone, confused.

"The line got disconnected."

"She must be a muggle cause she's got a cellie-whatever." Shay stated.

"Mary, use that to call 999." Tyler, the half blood told Mary.

"This might also be Hermione Granger, you know?" said June.

However, their talking came to a stop when they saw someone cast 'Lumos'. They all turned to him.

"Is that Harry Potter?'

"Oh my god, then this _is_ Hermione Granger!"

"Holy shit!"

"Oh Merlin"

Harry Potter didn't seem to hear them as his attention was completely on Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" Harry Potter whispered.

"Oh my god, Hermione." Harry Potter walked towards her, with hands ready to hold her.

She took a step back, involuntarily. Harry Potter's eyes widened. He slowly took a step towards her.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's me. Harry. Really."

"Harry?" She whispered from a hoarse voice that hinted how much she had screamed from agony and pain. Mary's eyes misted over and Jude's hands covered her mouth.

"Yes, it's me, it's all right." Harry Potter said as he stopped in front of her.

"Oh, Harry, this, I, I…" Hermione Granger fell into Harry's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all right."

"Hey, inform W.E.S. right now." Jude told Tyler. Tyler took his wand out and cast the Emergency spell.

"Emergento." A blue mist came out of his wand and transformed into a mirror. A lady appeared on the mirror and said, "Hello, this is W.E.S. How can we help you?"

Tyler didn't waste any more time and quickly explained the situation.

"The St. Mungo's will be there in four minutes and five seconds." The lady in the mirror answered and the mirror vanished leaving a trail of blue mist.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry Potter turned to them as he suddenly remembered they were here.

"We informed about this to the W.E.S. They said that they'd be here in 4 minutes and 5 seconds to take her to St. Mungo's.

"You are magic?" Harry Potter asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's how we recognized you."

"Thank you." His gratitude could be seen in his eyes.

Precisely after 4 minutes and 5 seconds a van appeared out of nowhere. Some men, who looked like nurses and four aurors got out of the van. Nurses loaded Hermione Granger, who was unconscious to the van and the van disappeared.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here? What is going on?" One of the aurors asked Harry Potter.

"That was my friend." Harry Potter replied absentmindedly and apparated probably to St. Mungo's ignoring what the aurors were saying.

They all decided to go with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to St. Mungo's, Mary out of sympathy, Tyler and Shay out of curiosity, and Jude out of surprise.

However, one of the aurors stopped them by asking for an official statement about what happened. All of them explained about the situation they found themselves in, without missing any detail.

Two aurors stayed in the alley, while other two apparated with them to St. Mungo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as Mary finished the story, still disappointed that her story told nothing about the attacker.

"Who do you think attacked? Death Eaters?" asked Malfoy, who was sitting beside him.

"They are the only ones I could think right now."

After a while of tiring waiting, a healer appeared making both Harry and Draco stand up.

He and Draco talked and he left the room greeting Harry. Draco turned towards Harry.

"Granger's awake. You can see her now. She's in room 482." He didn't need to be told twice.

Harry opened the door and entered Hermione's room, while taking a huge breath to compose himself, but nothing prepared him for the sight he witnessed.

Her whole body seemed to be covered in bandages. Blood had been washed out from her hair, still it seemed so lifeless unlike other times when her bushy hair seemed to have their own mind. Her arms were covered with dark blue bruises. Harry could do nothing but stare at her, eyes misting over.

"Hello, Harry." As always Hermione came to his rescue and initiated the conversation.

Harry sat on a chair by her bed.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked taking her right hand in both his hands.

Lying was never Hermione's strong point and lying to her best, best friend in the whole wide world was nearly impossible, specially when he was staring at her with his beautiful eyes. And she needed to tell this to someone, to someone she trusted with her whole life, to someone who believed in her and to someone she loved with her whole heart.

Hermione found Harry was the only one who matched her description.

She needed someone to rely on. She was just so young, still twenty three. And she had faced enough violence for a life time at the age of eighteen. But, no, life had to be cruel. It seemed she hadn't suffered enough. She was tired of everything at this point and she needed someone desperately to make everything right for her. She was so ashamed and so hurt. Hermione believed with her whole heart that Harry was the only one that could help her.

So, she made her decision and answered to Harry's question in a timid, hurt and ashamed voice.

"I was raped, Harry."

* * *

*Wizarding Emergency Service - I made that up. I needed something like that, and my brother came up with the idea of an Emergency Spell.

This marks the end of the first chapter. You didn't expect that, did you? Hermione seemed weak, right? But she's very young and you can't expect someone so young who had suffered so much, no matter how strong she is, to be strong at this kind of situation. Our powerful character will come back again, don't worry, just give it some time. However I'm a huge believer in happy endings and this story would definitely get one. Just wait. Oh and once again, if you're a TM fan and haven't read 'Lavinia' yet, go and read it. Trust me, you won't regret it.

Oh and please do review.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N :** Hey, folks so I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you'd enjoy this!

**Warning : VIOLENCE**

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.

- Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up with a horrible headache the day that turned her whole life upside down.

She got ready and went to work ignoring the headache and praying for it to go away.

Her headache got worse when she bumped into a man she hated with a passion in the Ministry of Magic.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood." The man hissed.

'Oh, god, here we go.' Thought Hermione as she simply ignored him and made a beeline to the elevator. Or tried to.

"Stop right there, where do you think you're going?" The man, John Carney asked her blocking her path.

"I'm trying to get to my office, Mr. Carney." Answered Hermione, looking up to meet his hard stare.

"You bumped into me; don't you think you should apologize, mudblood? Or haven't you learned any manners from those mudblood parents of yours?"

'Seriously, are all men this childish? And to think that this man is forty-something.'

"My parents have taught me perfect manners, but I won't apologize, because you don't deserve it. Good day, Mr. Carney."

"Wait, you filthy-"

"Is there any problem here?" Hermione thanked god as she heard her own angel's voice.

"No, Harry, everything is all right. Right, Mr. Carney?"

Carney mumbled something and left Harry and Hermione as he didn't want to get into trouble by picking up a fight with The Ministry's most valued man.

"What the heck is his problem?" Harry asked Hermione as they started walking towards the elevator.

"Ughh, I don't know. He is _so_ mantel_. _He doesn't like the idea of muggle-borns working here. He hates us, but he especially despises me and I have no idea what I did."

"Don't let him get to your head, maybe it's because you are good at what you do or because the Minister adores you."

"Harry, please don't make fun of me. Kingsley Shacklebolt does not adore me."

"I'm not making fun of you and he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"He does, everybody does."

"Honestly, Harry, stop. Now you're just teasing me."

Harry laughed and Hermione hit him on the head as both of them got into the elevator.

"So, you ready for the big night?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry from the corner of her eye.

"What big night?"

"You know, your date with Ginny."

"Oh, I'm not going to that."

To say, Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. She thought Harry would jump at the idea of going out with Ginny. And she told him that.

"I would've, earlier. But now, I don't know, Hermione, I just don't feel like it."

He seemed to be embarrassed to be talking about this. Hermione noted with amusement. 'Well, he always was.'

"You still do like her, right?"

"I do, but, I don't know."

Hermione's shoulders slumped when she heard his reply. The way she reacted to this didn't surprise her. It wasn't news that she had feelings for Harry. Well, it wasn't news to her anyway. No one knew it, maybe except for Luna and no one had noticed this, again except for Luna. And she intended to keep it that way as she was sure Harry didn't return her feelings. There was undeniable chemistry between them and everyone could see that. But, both of them had decided long ago that they would not act on it. Besides their friendship was way too valuable to be broken, it was sacred to Hermione. And she was sure that everyone thought she liked Ron. Well, she did, kind of. She heard from Ginny that Ron had been planning to ask her out, finally and she was glad. She was happy with her lifestyle now and she certainly didn't want to change it. Her unrequited feelings weren't so hard to bear. She was doing fine.

But at times like those, when she felt a pang of jealousy she certainly did wish that things were a little bit different.

"Hellooo, Hermione?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Hermione slapped his hand.

"Where were you?" Harry asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was here."

"Oh, really? But to me you seemed to be in another planet."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you going? This is your floor."

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that the elevator had stopped.

"I was here, huh?" Harry asked mocking her.

Hermione mumbled something like a curse.

"I'll see you at lunch, then?" She asked Harry .

"Yup, bye."

"Bye."

She stepped into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and into her office.

Her secretary popped into her office at the moment with loads of files and greeted Hermione with a smile.

"Morning, Lisa."

Hermione had been chosen as the head of the Spirit Division two weeks ago, and she had gotten her own secretary. It was one of the dreams Hermione had since the childhood, to own a secretary. It was a childish dream, but as a little girl, she thought that it would represent her success. It still made her happy. And she was successful. She was the youngest ever to be chosen into a head position in such a little time as four years. Everyone was happy about her.

Well, not everyone, as Robert Tanberry was definitely not happy with it. He, who had been working here for ten years, was expecting the position, so badly. At first when it was announced, he didn't take the news quite well. He cursed and tried to attack her, officers around him stopped him from doing it. He was going to get fired, but she stopped the head of the Department from doing it after much pleading, as she felt sorry for him. She understood how bad he must be feeling to be rejected because of her, twice or by her once and because of her once. And she was also feeling guilty of rejecting his offer to go out on a date last month. He wasn't bad looking, it was quite the opposite. He was a charming man, but he was way too old for her and she rejected him without a second thought. However, later he did congratulate her with a forced smile and glaring eyes. She nodded and thanked him, smiling. It made her happy that at least he tried. Not everyone was like that John Carney.

Harry and Ron however was very proud of her, and took her to an expensive dinner. All in all it was fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Harry was eating their lunch at 'Talking Pumpkin', when Ron surprised them by joining them.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Ron sat beside Hermione.

"Really, mate? Is that the way you greet your best friend, who you had not seen in a whole week and had missed terribly?" Ron asked, pretending to be hurt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Where did you get the idea that I missed you?" asked Harry.

"Aw, Harry, don't be shy. I know you did miss me."

"Well, it's obvious that you did."

"And where did you get the idea that I did?"

"Aw, Ron, don't be shy. Just admit it."

"Mate, you know that I don't do shy."

"Honestly, you two, we all know that you both missed each other. And Ron, seriously? What are you doing here?"

"Practices are over for today. So I thought that I'd join a lovely lady for lunch." Hermione visibly blushed. Ron's flirting skills had gotten better, lord knows how.

Ron smirked and looked at Harry with a smug look. Harry hid a laugh.

"Only a lovely lady? So what am I, a chair?" Hermione started laughing.

"Aw, Harry, don't be jealous. You of course can join me and this lovely lady for lunch."

"How considerate of my feelings. I'm moved."

"Ah, wait, wait, first we must ask this lovely lady for permission for you to join us."

Their conversation stopped in mid when a waitress brought what they ordered and asked Harry for an autograph. Harry flashed her a smile, that would have made Hermione's knees go weak if it was directed at her. And it seemed it had given the waitress the expected result, as she went away with a dreamy look. Harry looked at Ron with a smug look, clearly indicating that he won. Hermione, however was, needless to say, irritated.

"So, Harry did you decide to go?" Hermione asked, demanding his attention.

"Go where?"

"No, I told you." Harry, who caught on that Hermione was talking about the big date, replied.

"Where, where, where?"

"Harry's got a date-"

"Oh, brilliant, with wh-"

"-with your sister."

"What? No, no, no, how come I don't know anything about this? You can't go, Harry. You can't break her heart again."

"I'm not planning on going."

"Good idea." said Ron at the same time Hermione asked "Why not?"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Hermione, it is good that Harry's not going."

"And why is that?"

"Because, this date only means trouble."

"Ronald, don't be stupid, your sister is not a little girl anymore and she can decide who she wants to go out with on her own."

"She's still twenty one, still too young."

"You sound like you're her father! And I don't think that Mr. Weasley, her_ real _father has anything against his daughter going out with Harry."

"I'm her brother, and dad may not be showing it, but I know-"

'Ah, no matter how much time has passed, those two will never change.' Harry thought annoyed.

"Could you two please stop talking as if I'm not here?" Harry opened his mouth.

"Sorry, Harry."

"But, seriously mate, you can't go."

"It's for Harry to decide."

"Why does it matter so much to you, whether Harry went out with Ginny or not?"

Hermione wasn't ready to lose Harry to some faceless girl, to some girl who she knew nothing about. If she can't give Harry the happiness he was looking for, so be it. But at least she wanted to leave him in capable hands of giving him the life he desired. And Hermione believed that Ginny would be that lucky girl.

Of course she didn't say that.

"Harry, now that you can finally have fun without worrying about Voldermort and death eaters and prophecies and war, go have it. You deserve it, Harry. And I think Ginny would be capable of that. But, if I'm wrong, then it's just one date and you have nothing to lose."

"Since when did you start caring about having fun?" Ron who was still disliking the idea asked.

"Since forever. I just have something called brain to figure out the right time to have fun."

Harry burst out laughing and soon Hermione joined him. Ron glared at both, but joined them anyways.

"So, Harry, promise me you'd go?"

"Fine." Harry agreed with a small smile.

"Oh and we still have time, let's go cell phone shopping."

"Now?" Ron asked bewildered as if Hermione grew another head.

"Yeah, come on."

"Now, that would be fun, I always wanted to have a cell phone." Harry said, his enthusiasm showing in his face.

"But, you said that we'd go on the weekend." Ron whined.

"We have time now, so why not go now?"

"Because I'm not prepared."

"Prepared? For what?"

"For the pain."

Harry laughed starting uncontrollably. Hermione was bemused.

"What pain?"

"Harry, why the heck are you laughing?"

"Harry, what did you say to him?"

"He told me that to choose the right cell phone for the right owner, they cut a piece of flesh from your right hand."

"And you believed that?! Harry! Seriously, that. Is. Not. Funny. Stop Laughing!"

"So he lied? You lied? Ahh you dog!"

"Who in their right mind would believe that?"

"I did! Oh no mate, consider you dead."

"You shoud've seen your face, Ron. I wish I had a camera." Harry who had finally controlled his laughter said.

"Ahhh, boys!" Hermione said exasperated before dragging them to go cell phone shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry and Hermione went together to the Ministry Of Magic, their new cell phones hidden in pockets, Will Titurbus, spotted them and waved at Hermione, coming towards her.

"Oh, man."

Hermione laughed and poked Harry by her elbow whispering "behave".

"Hey, Will."

"Hello, my dearest!"

Hermione laughed again.

"How was your day, sweetheart?"

Harry groaned.

"Oh, it was fantastic, Will."

"Good to hear, good to hear, and now even my day became fantastic."

"How?"

"Because your day was fantastic, honey."

Hermione laughed again, blushing a little.

"Oh, you have the most beautiful voice on earth."

"I'm sure that I don't, but thank you anyway."

"Yeah, thanks, we should be going." Harry stated.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I didn't see you, how could I when I can't seem to take my eyes off anywhere but on the angel in front of me."

Hermione blushed and Harry did very little to hide his snicker.

This was how Will behaved everyday, ever since he started working here a month ago, he had been trying to get Hermione to agree to go out with him. Hermione always rejected him, very sweetly. She was flattered and it felt amazing to be appreciated and praised. Whenever Harry was with her Will always managed get on his nerves.

"So, my dear, are you free tonight?"

"Nope, she's not, seriously can you not take a hint? How idio-"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed and nudged him.

"I'm sorry, Will, but I'm going out with my cousins tonight."

"Oh, where?"

"To the Chinatown festival. It's a muggle thing, actually."

"Oh, a shame, but maybe another day, then?"

"Yes, another day."

"Good bye, my dearest."

"Bye-bye"

Hermione waved to Will, who was still watching her, as Harry dragged her to the elevator.

"One of those days, you'd really have to go out with him." Harry said when the doors of the elevator closed.

"Well, who are you to say that I wouldn't?"

"Seriously, Hermione, you want to go out with that?"

"Don't call a person 'that', besides he's a charming gentleman."

"Gentleman, my ass, did you see the way he was staring at you?"

"Which way was he staring at me?"

"He was clearly undressing you in his mind."

"No, he wasn't."

"He was. He was ready to jump you."

"He wasn't."

"Stay away from him, Hermione, I'm telling you, this guy is not who he seems. And you're just trying to prove me wrong. You don't like him."

"How can you be so sure, huh?" Even though what Harry said was true, she asked with a huff.

"The excuse you gave that guy, didn't you tell him the same thing a week ago?"

"I'm really going out with my cousins to Chinatown, Harry. It wasn't a lie. So maybe I would've agreed to him if I didn't have plans."

"You still used the word 'maybe', which means even if you didn't have plans you wouldn't go."

"Fine. It's just flattering to know someone adores me that much."

"Don't keep on playing games with him, Hermione, he's dangerous."

"Yeah, right."

Hermione went out of the elevator without even saying good-bye to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and called for her.

"What?" She asked, turning her head.

"You know that we adore you too, right?" Her face broke into a huge smile and Harry smirked at the sight.

"Bye, Harry."

'Of course I know that, you idiot.' Hermione thought.

But what she didn't know was that this would be the last time she genuinely smiled for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione didn't enjoy much in Chinatown festival, as she was found herself always wondering about Harry's date. And her cousins also weren't much fun, but her mother ordered her to go and enjoy some quality times with her cousins. And always, the good daughter she agreed to go. She got dressed in a sweater dress and leggings with boots on and a handbag, her new cell phone secured in it. She wondered what Harry would think of her attire. She wanted to call Harry but decided against it. And now all she wanted was to go home and get some rest.

As she turned into a street, with dim light and not so crowded, she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around, wand ready to pull but found nothing. She started walking faster and started searching for a people less place to apparate. She quickly noticed a dark alley that matched her expectations.

But as soon as she turned into the shadows she felt strong hands grabbing her around waist, blocking any movements from her hands. She felt a panic of rush and struggled to untangle herself. But the hands had her in a strong grasp. She started kicking, but suddenly felt everything going black and she could not breath, her chest were tightening. She was forced into side-along apparition. The strong grasp around her went loose a little and Hermione quickly gripped her wand and shouted 'Expelliarmus'. At the same time she cast that, a shout of 'Crucio' came, creating pain so intense that she screamed very loudly. Her whole body were being pierced by knives, and she felt as if her head would explode because of the pain. As soon as the pain ended, she tried to cast another spell, but her body was hit again and again with the Cruciatus Curse. Her screaming started again, and she felt her consciousness drifting away. Her grip on her wand was loosen.

After what felt like a life time, the pain stopped, but she wasn't strong enough at least even to stand up. After a while, when nothing happened she was sure her attacker had gone, she tried standing up by rolling on her stomach. However when she felt two hands grasping her head and hitting it on the floor, any doubts that her attacker was gone left her mind. She stopped thinking anything after that. Her body was turned and she got the chance to see her attacker's face. He was laughing maniacally and the look in his eyes told her what would happen next. She started struggling to untangle herself from the painful grasp, but he started hitting her again and again, everywhere he could. Her mind registered what was happening when she felt his hand on her left thigh. She tried to scream, but her voice was no where to be found, all that came out was a muffled cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione opened her eyes into the darkness after gaining her consciousness, she was sure that he had gone. She tried to stand up and get away from this cursed place.

Then she heard some footsteps and whole body went still from fear.

However the man who came near her was not her attacker, but she backed away from his touch, whimpering and shivering.

Then a girl's face appeared in front of her and slowly talked to her.

"It's okay. We don't plan on hurting you. I'm Mary. Let me help you."

Hermione tried to talk.

"I, I..."

The girl slowly took her hand and she didn't feel the need to back away from her touch.

"It's okay." The girl continued soothing her.

Someone behind the girl was saying something, but Hermione couldn't register what they were saying.

Then suddenly her phone came to life, and in an instant she knew it must be Harry. Hermione tried telling the girl to give her the phone, but she found that it was so hard to talk. She tried to focus on standing up by the help of the wall near her.

"Hermione?"

She turned to the way she heard Harry's voice, eyes widening, as she was sure that she was hallucinating.

"Oh my god, Hermione." Harry took a step towards her.

Hermione took a step back involuntarily, making Harry's eyes larger. Her body seemed to have their own mind.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's me. Harry. Really."

Her brain registered that who was in front of her really was Harry.

"Harry?" Her own voice sounded strange in her ears.

"Yes, it's me, it's all right."

"Oh, Harry, this, I, I…" She tried to ask him to take her away.

Harry's arms circled around her and held her gently, making her feel safe.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all right."

He started rocking her back and forth and her consciousness again left her leaving her mind in black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time, when she opened her eyes they revealed a Hospital room. She figured that she might be in St. Mungo's.

The door of her room opened revealing Harry.

His eyes were misting over.

She wanted to fall into his arms again to feel that safety and comfort she always felt with him, wanted to lose herself in his familiar scent and wanted him to make everything right.

"Hello, Harry."

He came near her bed and sat on a chair.

"What happened, Hermione?" He asked taking her right hand in both his hands.

She needed someone to rely on and someone to convince her that everything would be okay, even though a nagging feeling told her that it wouldn't. And she knew that Harry was the only one who could help her.

So, she decided to tell him what happened.

"I was raped, Harry."

* * *

Now, you know what really happened, and this is where the real journey starts. You'll learn how Hermione struggles with this, how ashamed she is, and how this affects her friends. And also how Harry helps her and who the attacker is, how they captures him. Anyway who do you think is the rapist?

So yeah, keep on reading and please review, cause the more reviews I get, the sooner next update will be. :)

I have already started the third chapter and it will be uploaded within this week , I hope.

You know what to do now, R&R.


	3. Fear Of Touch

**A/N :** Hey, first of all a huge thanks for every one that reviewed, and favorite-d this story. So, let's get on with the third chapter.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Don't try to make life a mathematics problem with yourself in the center and everything coming out equal. When you're good, bad things can still happen. And if you're bad, you can still be lucky."  
― Barbara Kingsolver

* * *

"I was raped, Harry."

Harry felt the world around him go still. His whole body had gone numb. He felt as if his brain stopped working, before the words, one by one, slowly registered the meaning in his brain.

"What" He felt himself asking. It didn't feel like a question. He certainly didn't want her to repeat those words.

"You are shocked." Hermione murmured. "I am too, still am."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. It felt like he was suddenly hit by a massive truck at those words, spoken with a voice, so hard to be heard.

Then he felt himself drowning in a huge wave of rage, that he felt himself shaking so hard, his eyes literally on fire. He felt the need to go and kill the bastard, who did this to his best friend.

Hermione reached out and touched his left arm.

As Harry turned to her and studied her, he felt his rage turning into pain and sadness. He felt tears flowing down his face.

Hermione felt utterly hopeless at the sight. She wished she didn't say those words. She wished she could take it back. She wished she had been stronger. She felt her own body shaking and crying.

But when Harry heard Hermione crying, he felt the strength to stop tears for the time being, and felt downright ashamed that he had cracked in front of her when she was the one who was supposed to be crying, and him comforting her, not doubling her pain by crying. And Harry slowly placed his arms around her, whispering soothing words, and telling her that everything was okay, when both of them knew that nothing would be okay from now on.

When Harry first saw Hermione at the alley, he never, ever thought that something like this had happened. He didn't even guess that maybe this was what had happened. He thought that she had been attacked, possibly by some death eaters, who weren't captured yet. Never, once he thought this before she told her. And he found himself wishing that she hadn't told those words, so that he could be in blissful ignorance- not blissful- but not painful this much.

What the fuck was he thinking? He needed to be strong for her, he needed to help her get through this, he had to be proud of her that she had the courage to say this horrible, horrible thing that happened to her and grateful that she trusted him this much to reveal this.

Harry would never be able to understand what Hermione was going through. But he had seen something like this before. Back when he was nine, when he was at Durseley's, a girl in their neighborhood was found raped. He didn't understand at that time, what getting raped meant. But he knew that it was something painful and haunting. He saw the girl after the incident, and that girl, who had been so cheerful and kind, even to him, as she always remembered to greet him, every time they met, had changed so much. Her cheerfulness was gone forever and her eyes were empty as if they saw nothing and she was always checking behind her when she walked. Then after a month had passed he had heard that she had committed suicide. He was shaken so much the day he had heard, that she had killed herself. And he had felt anger at his neighbors who had blamed the girl for what had happened. Even though at that time he didn't understand what exactly getting raped meant, he knew that what had happened wasn't the girl's fault. He knew that no one would be willing to live with that much fear and shame, he had found in the girl. And he knew that the girl also had been blaming herself for what had happened.

He would never let Hermione go in the same path that the girl had. He was determined to help Hermione, always whether she needed him to or not, to get through this. Even though he knew that nothing would be in the same way they were before, he was determined to make everything right. Harry was never comfortable with crying girls, nor with physical contact much, but he was willing to change his ways, if it would bring light back to his best friend's life.

"Does the hospital know?" Harry asked after some time.

"Yes, they performed the spell." Harry didn't tell her that he didn't understand what she meant by that, nor did he feel the need to know what the spell was. He just assumed that it was a spell healers used to check whether someone was raped or not. And knowing that the hospital knew what had happened was good for him, as then they would know how to treat her right.

"Harry, I, I have to ask you for something." Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

Harry slowly removed his hands from her and looked into her eyes, while taking her both hands with his hands.

"Ask anything."

"Please, please, don't tell others about what happened, Please, Harry, don't tell anyone. Please."

"We have to tell others, Hermione, they have to know."

"No, please, Harry, don't, please, don't, please, Harry."

Harry tried to open his mouth to protest, but what he saw in her eyes changed his mind. Shame. She was ashamed. She was ashamed that this had happened. She was ashamed that this had happened to her. She was a witch. She was one of the 'Golden Trio'. She was a survivor of the war. She was blaming herself for what had happened. She was blaming herself for not being stronger. She was afraid that her friends wold be ashamed of her, would blame her for what had happened.

"Hermione, it is not you fault, that this happened. Never your fault. Trust me."

"But, Harry, I should've been stronger. I'm a witch and I should've-" Her words were overtaken by sobs.

"No, Hermione. Stop, this isn't your fault, okay? You have nothing to be ashamed for. And we have to tell our friends. All right?"

Hermione nodded her head and was soon enveloped in a hug by Harry. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he saw Hermione's nod. Normally Hermione would've argued with him until both of them had nothing else to say, until he started to see in her point of view. But, this time, her point of view was not right and seeing her admitting defeat so early made Harry very sad. But, he was somewhat glad that she agreed with him, even though he knew she still was ashamed.

At that moment Draco Malfoy entered Hermione's room. Harry turned his head to him.

"Hello Granger." He greeted Hermione, in the usual way.

"Malfoy," Hermione nodded, in a panicky manner.

Harry noticing her discomfort, reached for her hand and squeezed it. He looked at Draco and motioned him to say what he was planning to say.

"Two aurors are here. They're hoping for an official statement about what happened."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and started panicking. Harry again squeezed her hand and looked at her. She felt a sense of security and opened her mouth before that feeling left.

"Okay, send them in." Hermione told Draco.

Draco looked at Harry as if asking for permission from him. Harry merely nodded at him.

Harry really didn't want to hear what happened. He would rather fight Lord Voldermoret. He didn't know if he could handle hearing what happened. It would be hard, bitter evidence that this had really happened. He would get nightmares. But he wasn't going to abandon Hermione, now, no matter what.

Two aurors came into the room and greeted Harry with a nod. Both of them were experienced aurors and didn't seem to be much shaken at Hermione's sight.

"Miss Granger, How are you feeling?" The lady auror asked Hermione.

"Good."

"Now, I assume you know why we are here."

Hermione nodded.

"If you're still not ready, we can come another time." It was clear that aurors knew what had happened.

"No, it's fine."

"Now, there're three ways we could do this. We can use Legilimency, and I assure you that we would not look into any other incident, only the attack. Or you can give us this specific memory or you could tell us what happened."

Neither of the options appealed to Hermione. Legilimency meant that she would have to live the memory again. And talking about it meant the same. Giving them the memory seemed the best option now.

"I'll give you the memory of it."

Harry felt a rush of relief at her words.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Hermione again started shifting uncomfortably.

"I-I-I lost my wand, I guess it's still at, at, t-that p-place," stated Hermione with a shaky voice.

Harry took his wand out and gave it to Hermione, encouraging her to go on. Hermione took his wand and placed the tip of the wand on her temple and withdrew it, pulling a sliver thread of memory alone with the wand. She lowered the long silver thread to the little bottle the aurors had placed in Harry's hands. The aurors took the bottle from Harry's hands and the male auror hid it inside his robes.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, and we assure you that we'd do everything we can to capture your attacker."

The aurors left the room, nodding at Harry. At the same time Draco entered the room again with another healer.

"This is healer, Doreta Wingham." Draco said uncomfortably, pointing at the female healer. "She's here to- urm- collect evidence-" Draco stopped what he was saying as he noted Hermione's look of shame.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, and noticing her face, placed his arms around her shoulder, pulling her to him. Hermione was again filled with a sense of security. Draco and Doreta Wingham, were surprised at the scene and exchanged glances. Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked into her eyes.

"I'll be just outside; you have nothing to be sacred or ashamed of, okay?"

"Yeah," whispered Hermione.

Harry stood up, when Doreta Wingham came near the bed and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and asked how she was. Hermione visibly winced at the touch, but after a while her panic drifted away. Harry threw Hermione a last glance as he left the room with Draco.

"I assume you know what had happened?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"They have cast the spell." Harry felt stupid for asking.

"What spell?"

"Violación spell. It informs whether someone is- urr- raped or not. We cast them on every woman that is admitted after an attack."

"How is her condition? I forgot to ask that earlier."

Draco hesitated for a minute.

"Her left leg is broken, nothing we cannot fix, she has severe injuries to her head and- er- private parts, and we can heal them. Other injuries to her arms and legs can be healed easily. And she seemed to be hit by the Cruciatus Curse several times."

Harry tried to compose himself, as Draco's words were repeating again and again in his mind. But all he felt was the tightening in his heart and the increasing rage. Draco noticing Harry's eyes, full of rage, tried to change the subject.

"You can touch her, right?"

Harry was startled by the question.

"What? Yeah, why?"

"Well, most of the rape victims are not comfortable with others touching them."

"But, I can touch her, and I don't think she's uncomfortable with that. That healer, Doreta Winghut can touch her too."

"It's Wingham, and, well, Wingham is a woman, and some of the victims are only uncomfortable when men touch them. But, sometimes we find victims who don't like to be touched by anyone."

"It's Hermione and she knows me-"

"It doesn't change it; we have treated victims, who were even afraid of their own parents. I'm not saying that this had never had happened, but it's rare."

"Well, she knows that I won't hurt her, I guess it's the reason."

"Well, you could say that, but-"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the whole family of Weasleys with the exception of Bill, Fleur and Charlie, and frantic looking Grangers.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Harry dear, oh god, what happened?"

"Where is Hermione?"

"Harry, how is she?"

Harry was bombed with questions, however Draco came to his rescue.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to be silent, this, after all, is a hospital." Draco said, raising his voice a little and a little bit annoyed at the Weasleys. He still couldn't get his mind to like the Weasleys.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" asked Ron, irritated.

"He's a healer here, Ron." Ginny's voice was heard and Harry turned to look at her, remembering that he had left her in the restaurant. But he was not guilty of leaving her.

"Are you planning on telling them what really had happened?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry took a huge breath.

"She was found attacked at Bradford."

Hermione's mother started sobbing.

"You weren't the one who found her?" asked Ron.

"No, she was found by some witches and they informed me."

"Who had attacked her?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she, now?" Hermione's father, Daniel Granger asked.

"She's in room 482, she's still being-" Harry's hesitation was shown in his face. "-examined."

"So, we have to wait, now?" asked Molly Weasley.

All of them sat down, except for Ron, Dan Granger and Draco.

"Do you know how her condition is now?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry hesitated a little and couldn't gather the courage to voice what he really wanted to say. Hermione's mother, Emma Granger had a feeling that Harry wasn't telling them everything.

"Harry, please, tell us, what really had happened?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"She was raped."

Utter silence took over the room. All the eyes were round as saucers. After what felt like a long time, a scream was heard from Mrs. Granger.

"What?" Mr. Granger's voice was heard.

Harry didn't repeat what he said; he simply stared at the ground. Mrs. Granger's wailing increased. Harry lifted his head and looked at every one. Molly's both hands were on her mouth, while tears leaked down from her eyes. Arthur looked, shocked. George's mouth was open. Angela and Ginny looked horrified. Ron's face spelled disbelief. Mrs. Granger was wailing loudly, while Mr. Granger was shaking.

"You're lying, Harry. Say that you're lying. Stop lying, this is not funny, Harry, stop lying-" Ron started.

"I'm not lying, Ron."

Ron punched the wall beside him, again and again, until he started bleeding.

Mrs. Weasley took him by hand and seated him on a chair, while rubbing his fist and performing a healing spell on the injury.

"How is her condition?" Mr. Granger asked his question that wasn't answered earlier, his hand clasping Mrs, Granger's strongly.

Harry repeated what Draco told him earlier.

At that precise moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared and went towards Harry, while nodding at others as a form of greeting.

"I heard what happened, how is she now?"

"She's-" Harry couldn't find a word to describe Hermione's state. "All her injuries can be healed."

"Good to hear. I assume that you'd be investigating this case then?"

Harry looked at him with a surprised look. He had not thought about it. But his rage was still present and he found that he, himself had to find the bastard and make him suffer.

"Yes."

"I'll tell them to not to touch the crime scene unttill then."

"And the statement?"

"They got her memory. I'll look into it."

"Harry," Mr. Granger interrupted them. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to admit her into a hospital in our world, and report this to our police. I don't know how those things work here and we won't be able to relax until she gets the best-"

"I understand your concern, Mr. Granger," said Shacklebolt. "But I can assure you that our system is similar to yours, if nothing a bit advanced. And Miss Granger will be getting the best medication and we will do our very best to find and punish the attacker. Harry here, who is an auror, similar to your police officer, will be leading this case."

"I have nothing against Harry, but I'm not sure that-"

"Mr. Granger," He was once again interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I, myself have studied the Justice System in your world, and I must say that I was impressed. But, I once again assure you that you would not regret leaving Miss Granger here in very capable hands of healing any injury in a matter of minutes and I promise that we will do everything in our power to bring justice to this case."

Harry nodded at Mr. Granger, implying that it was true. After the defeat of Lord Voldermort, Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the Minister for Magic. And Kingsley Shacklebolt had changed the corrupted ways of the Ministry of Magic. Every Department of the Ministry was modified. Every unnecessary offices were closed. Every employee was employed only for their talent and the Minister was in the process of eradicating the pro-pureblood laws with the help of few intelligent wizards and witches such as Hermione and Bill Weasley. The Auror Office was revolutionized. The Minister himself had invented the spell of Emergency, creating a Wizarding Emergency Service, in case of an emergency. The laws against children using magic outside school were loosen a bit, allowing children to cast the Emergency Spell. A new way of collecting evidence of the attacker, such as D.N.A., from the victim was introduced. Needless to say the new Ministry of Magic was very capable of bringing Justice.

"No offence, Mister, but we can't leave our only daughter here without any knowledge of how things work here, and who are you to say that you'll do everything to catch the attacker? Are you an aurora too?"

"It's auror, and no I'm not, but I was once. I'm now the Minister for Magic."

Both Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger were surprised.

"I have to say, Mr. Granger, your daughter is a truly intelligent witch and she, herself, one day would be able to lead the Ministry of Magic. And I personally am willing to catch the attacker and give him the necessary punishments. We will do everything to catch this criminal and remove him from the streets."

"Hermione is not a kid anymore! You can't do anything against her will, and I'm sure she would want to stay here-" Ron suddenly said, glaring at Mr. Granger.

Shaklebolt silenced him with his own glare.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Granger, but he does have a valid point."

"All right, then, let's wait till we can go see Hermione."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was trying not to panic from fear as she was left alone at the brightly lit room after being examined for evidence, when Doreta Wingham entered the room again with Harry in tow. She sighed from relief at the sight.

"Hermione, your parents and Weasleys are here."

Her relief left her in a breath at those words.

"Oh. Did you, tell them?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh"

"They are waiting to see you."

"Tell them to come."

Doreta Wingham smiled at her proudly, while Harry motioned someone outside the room to come inside. Harry came near her bed and stood beside it, while Hermione's parents and every Weasley except for Bill, Fleur and Charlie came into the room one by one.

Hermione smiled at them and whispered a 'hello'. Mrs. Granger gave a loud cry and ran to Hermione's side and put her arms around the fragile woman. Hermione also gave a muffled sound indicating that she too was crying. Every one's eyes misted over at the sight. Mr. Granger slowly came near the pair of crying women and placed his arms around his wife and his daughter. Hermione was suddenly reminded of _his_ touch at her father's touch. Her whole body started shaking and all she wanted was to get away from the touch. She immediately backed away from his hug, jumping to the other side of the bed. Both elder Grangers quickly withdrew their arms and backed away from Hermione, eyes widening. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Hermione, honey, it's us." Mrs. Granger stated.

"Oh my god, dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't, I can't," Hermione started crying, frantically.

"Hermione, sweet heart, it's okay, it's all right." said Mr. Granger trying to hide his hurt look.

Mrs. Granger sat on the chair Harry used earlier and took Hermione's hand, careful of her reaction, whispering 'everything is okay'. Hermione tried to smile at her, but failed miserably as she started crying again.

Ron also came near Hermione's bed and kneeled down beside it, facing Hermione.

"I finally figured out how that cell phone works," said Ron, earning a very small smile from Hermione.

"Good for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with it."

"No, no it was all thanks to you that I read the manual." Ron said taking Hermione's hand, forgetting how she reacted.

Hermione retreated her hand away from him immediately, as she was again reminded of the disgusting touch. Ron stood up, unable to hide his look of hurt. Weasleys glanced at each other. Hermione desperately tried not to break down again.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Ron, I'm so sorry, but please, please don't touch me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some awkward moments of trying to make small talks, everyone except for Mrs. Granger left the room, still shocked by day's events.

"Why did she react like that when I, we touched her?" asked Ron from Healer, Wingham.

"It's a normal reaction for most of the victims, since she was raped by a man, she's still afraid of a man's touch."

Everyone flinched at the word, 'raped'.

"So, she won't let anyone male touch her?"

The healer and Draco, who was still with them, looked at Harry, discreetly, and Harry shook his head, implying not to tell anything.

"Yes, it seems."

"Will she ever become comfortable with it?" asked Mr. Granger, who had forgotten all about admitting Hermione into a muggle hospital.

"It takes time."

"How much time?" asked Ron.

"It differs from one another. Some victims only take moths, but some take years to be comfortable again."

"Won't you be able fix it, you know, with magic?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't change the way her mind works."

Harry felt a kind of joy when he got to know that only he would be able to touch Hermione, even though he tried to ignore those feelings. However those feelings were gone soon, when he remembered he would be the only one who would be able to help Hermione and he felt a huge weight settle on his shoulders.

* * *

Wow, so only Harry can touch her, hmm I wonder why. Keep on reading to find out why. And please review!


End file.
